Five Colours of Nymphadora Tonks
by Iesh
Summary: Discover the five colours of Nymphadora Tonks through the eyes of Severus Snape. Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition.
1. Red

**Red**

"With a toothbrush?"

Severus calmly glanced up from his Potions journals. "Yes. Will that be a problem, Ms. Tonks?"

The fifth-year Hufflepuff glared at him, the offending toothbrush tightly clenched in her fist. The Potions Master smirked at her, daring her to raise any objection. She didn't say anything though, with her lips set in a thin line. His smirk faded as her hair turned an angry deep red. A tormenting yet familiar coldness overtook him as he recalled another red-haired fifth-year with eyes flashing in fiery anger.

"Now!" he snapped.

"Yes, Sir," she answered through gritted teeth, before walking to the heap of dirty cauldrons.

* * *

Written for The 5 Drabbles Competition 

Prompt: Toothbrush

Written for The Pinterest Picture Prompt Challenge

Item prompt: 9


	2. Yellow

**Yellow**

An atrocious gaggle of laughter resounded through the room. The juvenile students ran around, seeking their group of friends like a horde of wild animals. Some girls lurked in corners, applying make-up to their acne-ridden faces. The photographer was standing by his side, yapping about some of her lamentable potion recipes.

Severus sighed sufferingly. "Ms. Tonks, please get rid of that horrid hairdo."

The seventh-year was currently sporting bright yellow locks with dull black stripes, probably in a poor attempt at House pride. It only made her look more like the dunderheads that Hufflepuffs were known for.

"But, Sir, I don't have any black robes like you to go with the greasy alternative."

Severus grit his teeth as the surrounding students guffawed foolishly. The cheeky girl merely smirked at him.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff!"

* * *

Written for The 5 Drabbles Competition

Prompt: Picture Day

Written for Unusual Ship Challenge

Pairing: Severus/Nymphadora

Written for The Pinterest Picture Prompt Challenge

Person prompt: 5


	3. Black

**Black**

Luscious black locks tumbled down to her waist. Her hand mechanically stroked the hippogriff while her clear grey eyes stared ahead unseeing. It was a Black daughter's tribute for her fallen cousin, the last Black.

He had heard that she blamed herself for the mutt's demise. He had heard that others tried to reason with her. They didn't understand, did they? It wasn't mere survivor's guilt; it was the weight for failing a loved one, for never being able to repent. It was a burden one had to carry in solitude for one's whole lifetime. But maybe... maybe, it wouldn't be so heavy if one could share it with someone who understood.

His hand rose to further open the door, to enter the room, but the next moment, he fled through the shadows of the corridor.

* * *

Written for The 5 Drabbles Competition (Writing in Progress)

Prompt: Hippogriff

Written for Unusual Ship Challenge

Pairing: Severus/Nymphadora

Written for The Pinterest Picture Prompt Challenge

Word prompt: 7

Written for: 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3

Prompt: Hurt/Comfort (Genre)


	4. Pink

**Pink**

It was clear that Potter wasn't hiding with the Lupins. Severus had no reason to stay hidden in the shadows of the neighbouring oak trees. He should have turned away from the sight of the derelict house surrounded by colourful blossoms.

But he didn't.

Her summer-like laughter held him, hypotising the frigid darkness inside him. Her cheer for life shone like a beacon in the midst of deaths and war. The pink hair framed her smiling face, outshining even the brightest of colours. His pale lips sneered at the saccharine hue yet his bitter heart, momentarily, yearned for the alien sweetness, the joys of life which he had never been able to grasp. The regret for lost moments had always tasted deep red to him.

That day, it tasted bright pink.

* * *

Written for The 5 Drabbles Competition

Prompt: Pink

Written for Unusual Ship Challenge

Pairing: Severus/Nymphadora

Written for The Pinterest Picture Prompt Challenge

Place prompt: 19

Written for Greek Mythology Mega Challenge

Prompt: write about someone noticing someone else's beauty.


	5. White

**White**

Severus' eyes widened as he tripped through the dark. He immediately rose his wand, the spell for the cutting curse on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't utter it. He didn't have to.

She laid sprawled on the ground, her vacant eyes reflecting the starry night. His pale hands brushed against the white hair fanned around her head, reminiscent of a pale silver crown. She looked so... empty with no colours of joy lighting up her surroundings. A strange pain erupted in his chest. His whole body shook. He mourned for the young Hufflepuff with cheeky replies. He mourned for the cheerful woman full of life. His trembling hands closed her eyes.

He mourned for a lost chance to live.

* * *

Written for The 5 Drabbles Competition

Prompt: Tripping

Written for Unusual Ship Challenge

Pairing: Severus/Nymphadora

Written for: 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3

Prompt: Death (Event)


End file.
